


Under the Stars (Yukari Mishakuji x Reader Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After being together for so long, it's time to ask....Fluff, marriage proposal, actually the sweetest thing.





	Under the Stars (Yukari Mishakuji x Reader Fluff)

“Yukari, slow down! I’ll trip!”

“Just pick up your feet more~”

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he hurried up the stairs with you, holding your hand tightly in his own. When he picked you up for your date that night, you had no idea what he had in store for you. He had said that it was going to be a surprise, and the night certainly had been, with a private movie screening and dancing right after. Now he was pulling you up a several flights of stairs in an abandoned tower, and your legs tried their best to keep up and not trip on the steps.

He certainly looked really excited about wherever he was taking you to, and you were confused as to what could be so exciting in an abandoned tower, but the look on his beautiful face was so lovely to you that you didn’t question him at all. Whatever it was, it had to be absolutely wonderful.

You both soon reached the top, where a grey door with a small little window stood. Yukari walked over to it, placing his hand on the knob before turning to you with a smile.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be~”

He chuckled a bit at your choice of words and turned back to the door, turning the knob and pushing it open before leading you out. When you looked around, you saw nothing but the bright starry sky and the city lights below. A small gasp escaped your throat as your eyes looked over the bright expanse of the night sky, billions of stars glimmering like diamonds across your vision.

“It’s so beautiful~ I’ve never seen them so bright before.”

“That’s because all the city lights are below us now, so you can see them all. The best is yet to come~”

You had never seen anything more beautiful, so what could possibly beat this? You soon knew what he meant, though, as bright streaks of light began flicking through the starry sky, the amount of them multiplying after seconds. 

“A meteor shower!~ Yukari, this is amazing!”

You felt him hold you close in his arms as you both looked up at the sky, the meteors lighting up the sky with streaks of brilliant light. Your eyes were filled with wonder and excitement as your boyfriend looked down at you, affection settling in his eyes. The way that your smile spread across your face, the light that shone in your eyes, the way your arms wrapped perfectly around his torso. It was all so lovely to him, and he pulled away from you gently, taking your hands into his and looking at you with utter adoration as you turned your head to look at him.

“Love, you have no idea how happy you make me. I feel like I just want to make you happy all the time. You’ve got me wrapped around your finger, and I would do anything for you. You’re the only girl who could tame me, and the only one worth my time, attention, and my affection. You’re all that I could ever want. I love you so much, and I want you with me always...”

Before you could process everything he had said, he had kneeled down in front of you and pulled out a deep blue velvet box, opening it and holding it in one hand as he held one of yours in the other, kissing it lovingly.

“Please... marry me?~”

Your jaw had dropped the minute he kneeled down, and you felt tears collect in the corners of your eyes. Was this all real? Was the love of your life really on one knee, holding up a ring? You smiled wide, letting the tears that had gathered fall from your eyes and leapt toward him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, causing you both to topple over. You landed on top of him, feeling his arms snake around your waist in a gentle embrace.

“Yes, Yukari~! Yes!”

You pulled away to look at him, your smile spreading from ear to ear, and he smiled as well before leaning up and kissing you passionately, his lips molding perfectly to yours. It felt perfect to him to know that he would be with you for the rest of his life. 

With the light of the stars and meteors shining overhead, you both stayed like that, embraced in each others arms for hours, simply loving each other and anticipating your future together.


End file.
